swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Galactic Alliance
The Galactic Alliance of Free Democracies and Defense, commonly known as the Galactic Alliance, Alliance, or the Rebels to the First Order, was a resistance movement formed by Syn Zuko and Noman Karr to defend the galaxy from threats and to oppose the True Sith Empire. Before the Alliance came to be, a resistance movement to oppose the Galactic Empire existed, which was led by Mon Mothma. This alliance came together from a series of rebel cells, including the crew of the Ghost and the Phoenix Squadron, the Massassi Group, and some of Saw Gerrera's Partisans. History Origins in the Galactic Civil War In 0 BBY, a full-fledged resistance movement headed by Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, with the latter bearing the title of Chancellor, was established. Now in possession of a respectable starfleet that included T-65B X-wing starfighters, BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bombers, A-wing starfighters, and large ships that included MC80 Star Cruisers, at least one MC75 Cruiser, EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigates, and various corvettes, gunships, and transports, the Rebel Alliance was finally able to fight the Empire on better terms. At the time, the Alliance was headquartered on the lush moon of Yavin 4, in an ancient stone structure known as the Great Temple of Massassi. Leia Organa, surrogate daughter of Bail Organa and crown princess of Alderaan, had succeeded her adopted father in the Imperial Senate, and was also a secret member of the Alliance. Prominent Alliance war leaders of the time included General Jan Dodonna and Admiral Gial Ackbar. Some of the Empire's Joint Chiefs, like General Cassio Tagge, realized the full threat of what they called "the Rebellion." Others, like Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, believed in the infallibility of the Empire's might. The Imperials, in an attempt to avoid dissent and sympathy for the Rebellion amongst loyal Imperial citizens, ensured that, through the use of propaganda, they did not know how large of a threat the Alliance truly was, assuring them that it was merely an unorganized and vengeful terrorist organization. Battle of Scarif Prior to the battle, Alliance Intelligence intercepted information suggesting that renowned scientist Galen Erso was building an Imperial superweapon capable of destroying entire planets. Alliance leadership sent Galen Erso's daughter, Jyn Erso, and Captain Cassian Andor to learn more about her father's involvement, and their subsequent efforts saw the Alliance discover the existence of the Death Star, as well as a fatal flaw in the design placed there by Galen Erso. Though the Alliance High Command refused to openly oppose the Empire, Erso and Andor led a small unit of Rebel soldiers and other allies and defied orders, taking it upon themselves to infiltrate the heavily-guarded Citadel Tower base on Scarif to retrieve the Death Star plans. Under the callsign Rogue One, the unit infiltrated Scarif's planetary shield in a stolen Zeta-class cargo shuttle and proceeded to wage a guerrilla assault on the Citadel's outskirts, drawing away Imperial forces so that Andor, Erso, and the droid K-2SO could infiltrate the facility. Director Orson Krennic, the former commander of the Death Star, attempted to stop Erso and Andor from stealing the plans, but the heavily-outnumbered Rebels received support from the Alliance Fleet under Admiral Raddus, whose forces engaged the Imperial Star Destroyers above Scarif and worked to destroy the Shield Gate protecting the planet. With the Shield Gate's destruction, Rogue One was able to transmit the stolen plans to the fleet above, though all remaining Rebel ground forces were eradicated by a low-powered blast from the newly-arrived Death Star that destroyed the Citadel and surrounding area. Darth Vader's forces made short work of the rebel ships that did not manage to retreat, but Princess Leia Organa managed to escape the battle in the Tantive IV; Vader pursued her to the planet Tatooine and captured her there, but the plans were already out of his reach. The plans eventually found their way to the Alliance, who used them to pinpoint the Death Star's weakness and destroy it at the Battle of Yavin. Battle of Yavin To be added soon. Category:Factions Category:Governments